SAKURA
by Complex-and-Burdensome
Summary: ¿Sasuke esta sonriendo? ¿Por qué Sakura tiene el sharingan? Un universo donde la flor de cerezo no pudo nacer en primavera. [UniversoNinja][SasuSaku]
1. Sakura

_Esta historia está situada en el Universo Ninja, solo que con un cambio de papeles en los personajes (ya deben entender por el Sumary XD) Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo, no soy muy buena detallando el "porqué" de la relación, y no me considero demasiado genial en el tema romántico. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo._

 _Es algo corto pero este capítulo ya estaba escrito, solo corregí algunos errores, y creo que estoy contenta con el prólogo._

Sumary: ¿Sasuke esta sonriendo? ¿Por qué Sakura tiene el sharingan? Un universo donde la flor de cerezo no pudo nacer en primavera.

Pareja principal: Sasusaku

Parejas secundarias: Ligero ShikaTema y NaruHina.

Época: Antes de los exámenes chunin.

* * *

 _La flor de cerezo nace en primavera_

Un día como hoy nace Sakura, hija de Fukagu y Mikoto Uchiha, hermana menor de Itachi.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas la recibe en pleno invierno, no en una tranquila primavera sino en una fuerte y despiadada ventisca de nieve. Los sollozos de la menor se escuchan imponentes en toda la habitación.

Itachi la observa sorprendido y busca una explicación con la mirada a su Padre ¿Desde cuando un Uchiha tiene el color de pelo rosa? No es que estuviera feo pero… No se parecía físicamente a ninguno de sus padres o a algún familiar. Se acerca y trata que la menor abra los ojos, ¿serán sus ojos como la noche? No, sus ojos son como el pasto... Verdes.

Fukagu luce tranquilo y una risa sale de sus labios.

— Puedo ver a un cerezo florecer en pleno invierno, esto es extraño pero ya nada puede sorprenderme.

Itachi sigue sin comprender.

— Yo creo que... Seria lindo que se llame Sakura —dice Mikoto débilmente.

Sakura nace en invierno e Itachi comprende.

Itachi jura proteger al cerezo que floreció en una fuerte ventisca de nieve.


	2. Capitulo 1: Sangre

Capítulo _1: Sangre_

Itachi nunca dejaría de amar a su hermana y nunca dudaría de los lazos que formó en el momento cuando la cargo por primera vez. A pesar de no poseer muchos rasgos característicos en su familia, Itachi cree firmemente en ella.

 _ **¿Verdad?**_

* * *

—Madre… ¿Es ella mi hermana? —pregunta con duda. La mira y no puede creerlo, esa pequeña criatura no puede ser su hermana, ninguno en su familia tiene el pelo rosa u ojos verdes, mucho menos esa amplia frente… ¿Acaso su madre habría tenido una aventura con otro hombre? Niega con la cabeza y se avergüenza de sus pensamientos. Su madre seria incapaz de engañar a su padre, ella siempre fue devota a la familia y a la unión por mantenerla.

 _Entonces seria… ¿Intervención divina?_

—¿Cómo puedes dudar de tu madre, Itachi? —dice Fukagu indignado. Aunque por dentro se esté muriendo de risa por ver a su primogénito con la cabeza en las nubes y esa expresión de no poder creérselo, por otra parte se siente igual o peor que su hijo—. Tu madre es alguien incapaz de faltarle el honor al Clan y a su esposo, como matriarca ella debe poner el ejemplo a la nueva generación femenina en nuestra familia.

—Yo no dudo de mi madre pero… ¿Entonces?

Mikoto, cansada y con bebé en brazos, mira a la pelirosa con detenimiento y sonríe con ternura. Sin duda alguna esa niña nunca dejaría de traer sorpresas a la familia, no puede evitar sentir como su corazón se oprime al ver a su bebé queriendo llamar la atención de su hermano mayor.

—Fukagu… tiene tus ojos.

Padre e hijo se acercaron y vieron al nuevo integrante de la familia, esta solo sonríe. El contorno de los ojos eran iguales a los de Fukagu, eso y la pequeña nariz de Mikoto. La mirada afilada de la niña hacia juego con su sonrisa y actitud graciosa e infantil. No habían más dudas para los dos varones.

 _Itachi mira a su hermana, ella lo mira a el._

 _Itachi siente deseos de cargarla y verla más de cerca, la menor quiere que Itachi la cargue._

 _El pacto se sello cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos_.

* * *

—¿Esto es una broma verdad, Fukagu? —dijo—. ¡Esta niña no puede pertenecer al Clan! —gritó. Los otros familiares comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Mikoto lucia furiosa y Fukagu solo se mantenía al margen.

—Sólo con mirarla nos damos cuenta de la gran diferencia entre ella y nosotros, no somos tontos, esa niña no es una Uchiha.

—¿Están diciendo que mi esposa es una cualquiera? —Su tono de voz fue amenazador, su mirada se afilo y sus ojos se transformaron en sharingan. Los uchihas temblaron pero aun así siguieron.

—No estamos diciendo eso, pero… ¡Cómo quieres que no dudemos si con tan sólo mirarla es demasiado obvio! —gritó— Y no necesariamente esa niña tiene que ser hija de Mikoto, tal vez ustedes la recogieron por pura bondad.

Fukagu analizó la situación, si no solucionaba esto podría haber un golpe interno en la familia. Sakura poseía el contorno de sus ojos y la pequeña nariz de Mikoto, ¿pero como explicaría el llamativo color de la niña?

—Sakura posee mis ojos. No tengo una explicación lógica para decirles con exactitud el como su pelo es rosa y sus ojos son verdes, pero podrán ver ustedes mismos el ligero parecido que ay entre ella, Mikoto y yo. Si eso no les basta podemos hacer una prueba de sangre.

Los Uchiha sintieron y Fukagu no podía estar más molesto por la desconfianza de su gente.

* * *

 _Extra (+)_

Meses después nació Sasuke, su apariencia no dejo muy sorprendidos a la familia ya que este poseía la misma mirada de su madre, Mebuki, y la apariencia del padre de Kizashi Haruno. Pero de igual manera dejo contento al matrimonio por tener a su primer hijo varón, después de todo… Ellos no se esperaban a una niña de cabellos rosas.

—Mi hijo será un hombre muy apuesto —afirmó Mebuki con una gran sonrisa. Y es que a la rubia nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que su hijo podría ser un fuerte shinobi.

Kisashi solo se limita a reír y apretar las mejillas coloradas de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-kun...! —gritó de emoción —. ¡¿Verdad que seras muy apuesto!?

Estuvo tan entretenida que no pudo darse cuenta de la mirada analizadora de su esposo. Kizashi negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su esposa. Sin duda la forma del cabello de su hijo era Por parte de él.

—¡Por más que lo intentes ocultar pequeño, la forma de tu pelo es similar al mio! —lanzó una carcajada. Mebuki vio detenidamente a su pequeño y vio ligeros mechones rosas oscurecidas muy ocultas en su cabeza, apretó los labios y llamo a su esposo.

 _Digamos que después de eso Kizashi no pudo evitar la emoción y comenzó a llorar de felicidad._

.

.

.

.

En realidad estaré publicando recientemente ya que esta historia tiene unos cuantos capítulos, solo le corregí y agregue un par de cosas ^^

Gracias por comentar, porqué eso me ayuda a guiarme si estoy tomando un buen rumbo, soy algo inexperta pero mis dedos se mueven solos y ya no ay nadie quien los pare XD

Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo sea (más o menos) largo, porque yo sé cómo es esperar un capitulo y que sea corto, me quedo con las ganas de seguir leyendo y eso jaja

Adiós!


	3. Capítulo 2: Amor

Capítulo 2: "Amor"

Pasaron unas semanas y los resultados indicaban sin error alguno que la pequeña era una Uchiha tanto por Fukagu y por Mikoto, la noticia se extendió por toda la aldea.

No se encuentra un hecho del porque la bebé tiene pelo rosa y ojos verdes, nadie toco más el tema. Algunos miembros del Clan discriminan a la pequeña por no ser como ellos, decían que ensuciaba el honor de su gente, algunos solo la tratan como a una igual…

.

.

.

Sakura no era una niña arrogante en su totalidad, era más soñadora y altruista, le gustaba ser considerada con las personas más cercanas a ella, actuando un poco avergonzada y en ocasiones introvertida con gente que parecía amenazante, su carácter se doblegaba fácilmente por los comentarios que hacía su padre y era entendible según ella; diciendo que debía esforzarse más para cumplir con las expectativas de su Clan, el tener un aspecto muy alejado al característico de los Uchiha ya era malo, pero no nacer como un genio para ella era doblemente malo.

La gente esperaba mucho de ella, sino era lo suficientemente fuerte seria una fracasada…

—Maldición… —las piernas le dolían y eso que solo había dado veinte vueltas—. A este paso nunca podre ser alguien de provecho…

Su padre no era tan exigente con ella, y lo entendía, pero eso no evitaba querer hacerlo sentir orgulloso, demostrarle que era lo suficientemente fuerte para estrechar más esa relación de padre e hija que tanto añoraba.

 _"Esa es mi princesa, lo has hecho bien, Sakura."_ , pensó con inocencia. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín con tan sólo imaginar a su padre acariciarle el cabello y decirle un montón de cosas bonitas, solo refiriéndose a ella y no a Itachi.

Decidida y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad se puso el objetivo de correr cuarenta vueltas al campo, luego de eso practicaría con su tiro de shurikens hasta desfallecer.

El único pensamiento de la pequeña fue a su padre reconociéndola como una digna hija suya.

.

.

.

—¡Hermano…! —gritó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para darle el alcance—. Yo… Realmente quisiera pedirte un favor…

Suspiro agotada, necesitaba practicar más su resistencia.

—Humm… —realmente parecía divertido con la actitud de la niña, últimamente pasaba todo el día afuera o eso es lo que dijo su madre, tenia algo de curiosidad—¿Qué clase de favor?

—Solo... Es que quisiera aprender la posición de manos y algo referente a… —dudo, realmente quería aprender ese jutsu, pero tenia miedo de que a Itachi no le agradará la idea—Yo… Nada, olvídalo…

 _Así que era eso…_

El mayor se decepcionó por la falta de ambición de Sakura, sabia sobre las especulaciones que se hablaba sobre la menor, subestimaban sus habilidades, la familia siempre cuestionaba a la niña y él veía como afectaba todo esa gran carga a ese frágil corazón. Ella siempre quería demostrar algo y no era de esperarse que con el tiempo la niña dudará sobre sus orígenes y capacidades, sintió rabia cuando Sakura hace un año vino a él llorando. Ese fue el momento más significativo que hubo entre ellos.

.

.

.

 _Tristeza. La tristeza se reflejaba en la mirada de Sakura._

 _Esos pequeños ojos empañados por un motivo desconocido para él, ¿Qué atormentaba a su pequeña hermana? ¿Quién dañaría a una persona tan frágil? Sospechaba que se trataba sobre su apariencia, últimamente siempre la encontraba viéndose en el espejo y en ocasiones ella le preguntaba si era tan bonita como su mamá. Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser eso. El tema parecía más grave, conocía a su hermana y sabia lo orgullosa que era, ella nunca vendría a él llorando por algo tan simple._

 _—Hermano, no quiero que me mientas más…_

 _El moreno se alarmó por lo que acababa de decir, ¿mentir? El trataba de ser lo más sincero posible con ella, no comprendía nada._

 _—Lo entiendo… Solo soy una niña tonta… Se que no soy como el resto._

 _Empezó a decir con dificultad._

 _—Cuando me miran solo siento rechazo, pero… pero, Itachi —ahogo su dolor mordiéndose los labios—. Realmente, a pesar de todo… Aunque nuestra sangre no sea la misma yo siempre te consideraré mi hermano, te quiero a ti y adoro a nuestro padres, Itachi… —sintió rabia, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable, no quería aceptarlo—… ¡Yo no quiero tener otra familia!_

 _—Sakura, ¿Por qué crees que no compartimos sangre? —preguntó molesto._

 _—Los niños murmuran cosas y los adultos en ocasiones me miran diferente que al resto. Me doy cuenta de la gran diferencia que existe entre los Uchiha y yo… Mi apariencia es una deshonra para nuestra familia y mis capacidades no son…_

 _—Tu tienes cuatro años Sakura, eres una niña muy fuerte para tu edad—la sonrisa gentil del azabache tranquilizó el corazón de la menor—. Me alegra saber que aún si yo no fuera tu hermano biológico me considerarás como tal…—siguió hablando con tranquilidad, sus ojos la miraron dulce ya que su hermana había comprendido que los lazos que tenían eran más fuertes que simple genética. Algo muy difícil de comprender para las personas—. Sakura, nuestros corazones son uno mismo porqué te amamos y tu nos amas, con el tiempo sabrás que eso es lo único que importa en tus decisiones —miro al cielo con una gran sonrisa, eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba—. La verdadera fuerza nace del amor._

 _Ya no había inseguridad, no habían dudas en ella cuando Itachi dio por finalizada la conversación con el típico golpecito en su amplia frente. Los sentimientos de Sakura florecieron por completo cuando en su cuerpo solo sintió un profundo amor por las personas que apreciaba._

 _—¡Itachi…! —gritó—. Mi sueño es proteger a aquellos que amo y me esforzare para hacer sentir orgulloso a papá y a mi Clan._

 _—Sakura… Tus ojos…_

 _Los ojos de Sakura se habían transformado en sharingan. Itachi nunca creyó verlo despertado por un sentimiento tan profundo como el amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Tengo un poco de tiempo —murmuró—. Se lo que quieres y te enseñaré, pero solo lo explicaré dos veces y tendré que irme, ¿esta bien?

—Entiendo, hermano….

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Extra (+)_

—Ouch…

Se sentía adolorido, maldijo su suerte, ¿Qué más podría pasarle?

—Lo siento —alzó la vista y se encontró con unos bonitos ojos verdes, la piel tan blanca hacia juego con ese precioso color de pelo. No le gustaba el rosa, pero verlo en una niña era tan irónico que se sentía culpable por lastimar a una niña tan frágil. Trato de disculparse pero las palabras no salían y la niña hacia un gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Estas bien? —frunció el ceño, el niño no reaccionaba—. Supongo que estas bien, nos vemos.

Se despidió y la pequeña siguió su camino. Sasuke pudo ver el emblema del Clan Uchiha en esa espalda.

.

.

.

Me tarde en actualizar, pero al fin logre culminarlo .

La escena de Itachi y Sakura podría ser parecida a la conversación que tuvo Sarada y Naruto, pero me justificó por lo obvio. No es un adaptación a esa escena. Pero viendo por el lado razonable, Sakura es muy diferente a los Uchiha, y yo creo que seria coherente que ella dudará de sus orígenes.

No se si es lo suficientemente largo pero quise dejarlo así, no meterle tanto de porrazo. Gracias por los comentarios que dejan, eso me ayuda mucho ya que nunca tuve en mente la idea de escribir un fic largo…

Yami no Emi: Nunca pensé que esto podría ser interesante, pero si es así me siento feliz.

Cinlayj2: Gracias! Me esforzare para terminarla.

Nobodyknow05: Ya tenía en mente la escena de Itachi y Sakura, quiero hacer lo más realista posible este fic, Sakura no comparte más que el contorno de los ojos de Fukagu y la nariz de Mikoto, obviando que por parte de ambos tiene la sangre Uchiha.

Shin: Lo intentare, solo necesito unos dedos nuevos, me duelen demasiado XD

Laura: Actualizaré cuando pueda, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este humilde fic. Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes a futuro…

D.P.I.Y.O.N: Lo haré"ttebane!

Kazuyaryo: Me alegra saber que lo consideras un gran fic, me llenó de ánimos, intentare hacerlos un poco más largos, gracias por comentar.


End file.
